


Jealousy and Mistletoe

by sunset_oasis



Series: Rhythms of Love [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Yule Ball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 10:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10718007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunset_oasis/pseuds/sunset_oasis
Summary: It was all Theo and Granger’s fault, Pansy was convinced.If those two hadn’t started dating at the end of the third year, maybe their respective friend groups wouldn’t started occasionally hanging out together.  And that didn’t happen, maybe Pansy wouldn’t have gotten to know Ron Weasley better. And if she hadn’t gotten to know him better -- she wouldn’t have found herself in the predicament of having acrushon that idiotic Gryffindor.





	Jealousy and Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: i don't own Harry Potter

It was all Theo and Granger’s fault, Pansy was convinced.

If those two hadn’t started dating at the end of the third year, maybe their respective friend groups wouldn’t started occasionally hanging out together.  And that didn’t happen, maybe Pansy wouldn’t have gotten to know Ron Weasley better. And if she hadn’t gotten to know him better -

\- she wouldn’t have found herself in the predicament of having a _crush_ on that idiotic Gryffindor.

She was horrified to realize it, and she couldn’t understand why she found him both idiotic and fascinating at the same time. And to make things worse - he was a Weasley.  Parkinsons didn’t fall in love with _Weasleys_ , the famous blood traitor family. Just - no.  She refused to accept it.

It was bad enough that she realized it herself. She was definitely _not_ going to let anyone else discover this embarrassing fact.  The only problem was, her best friend was annoyingly observant.

“Never knew gingers are your type,” Blaise Zabini said slyly in a low voice that only she could hear, startling Pansy as she stared at Ron Weasley’s back for a second too long as Theo and Granger exchanged their daily goodbye kisses and Draco and Potter exchanged their daily insults and the Golden Trio left the Slytherin common room.

“What?” She turned around to glare at him in an astounding speed.  For a moment she wonder if she might hurt her neck doing this.

“You know what I’m talking about,” he laughed at the expression on her face. “Honestly, of all the people to crush on and you pick-”

“I don’t have a crush on the _Weasel_ ,” she lied, keeping her voice low just in case any more people discovered her secret.

Blaise tutted. “C’mon, _he_ might be totally oblivious but _I’m_ definitely not.”

“Shut up, Blaise,” Pansy said crossly, and he smirked at her.

It was all Theo and Granger’s fault.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Her date had been staring sullenly Viktor Krum’s date _since the start of the Yule Ball_ , and Padma Patil was seriously getting annoyed. Well, not that she had any romantic interest in Ron Weasley, but it was just _impolite_ to ignore one’s date the whole goddamn evening.

“Are you going to ask me to dance?” She finally asked coolly as she sipped her butterbeer.

He didn’t seem to have heard her as his eyes continued to follow Pansy Parkinson around as she and Krum left the dance floor and went to get some desserts.  _Merlin._

Padma gave up.

 

* * *

 

 

“Well done, he’s getting jealous,” Blaise whispered as Pansy walked past him, the smirk in his voice evident, and her eyes snapped up sharply and glared at him.

“Do I look like I care?” Pansy said haughtily. 

Blaise smiled back innocently, flashing a blindingly bright grin at her.  Pansy loathed him sometimes.

Surprisingly, Pansy had become fast friends with Viktor Krum in the past few weeks.  They’d met when Pansy’d accompanied Theo and Granger to the library to do the potions homework, and she’d found him an interesting person to chat with.  And then, Viktor had asked if she wanted to go the the Yule Ball as friends, and she’d agreed.

Going to the Yule Ball as the date of a triwizard champion and international Quidditch star might just be the cure for her damn crush on Ron Weasley.

(Turned out, it wasn’t.  She’d spent the whole night determinedly not looking at Weasley’s direction and telling herself she didn’t care how he’d react, and failed miserably.)

“No,” Blaise answered, with such sincerity that she wasn’t sure how a devilish person could manage. “You don’t look so.  Which is good, it’s always a bad plan to look too desperate and pining.” The sincerity vanished in an instant as he smirked pleasantly, “But still, I know you do care.”

“Fuck off, Zabini.”

He laughed.

 

* * *

 

A year ago, Ron Weasley had thought Pansy Parkinson was just another evil Slytherin.  3 months ago, after spending some time with Hermione’s new boyfriend’s Slytherin friends, he’d changed his mind and discovered that she was an interesting girl and he’d actually enjoyed her witty and sarcastic remarks quite a lot.

However, it was when she showed up at the Yule Ball on Viktor Krum’s arm, in that stunning silver dress that fit her perfectly, that Ron found himself weirdly jealous for the first time that it wasn’t _himself_ that Pansy was with.

“Weasley,” a voice drawled, and then Ron felt someone grabbing his shoulders, and he found himself turned around, facing the forever slightly amused face of Blaise Zabini.  Padma Patil was nowhere to be found.

Ron wanted to snap “what do you want”, but instead, he surprised himself by blurting out, “Did you know Pansy would be coming with Krum?”

Blaise’s mouth quirked up slightly, but he quickly suppressed it and shrugged with his usual elegance. “No,” he lied smoothly. “C’mon, Hermione wants to dance with all her friends tonight, and she’s dancing with Potter now and I’ve been sent to fetch you.”

Before Ron could protest, Blaise quickly pulled him towards the dancefloor.

 

* * *

 

3 quarters into the song of his dance with Hermione, Ron found her smiling at him knowingly. 

“Why are you looking at me like that?” he asked, frowning.

“Oh, Ronald,” her knowing smile widened as the song ended.  She easily disentangled herself from him and skillfully manipulated him into standing under the mistletoe as she moved on to dance with Draco Malfoy. “Good luck.”

“What?” Ron asked, baffled.  Then he froze.

 

* * *

 

Pansy danced 4 songs with Viktor, 1 with Draco, 1 with Theo, which all went normally.  Then she danced with Blaise, and while at first everything seemed perfectly normal too, when the song nearly ended she suddenly realized that he’d been guiding her towards the direction of the mistletoe.

“Blaise -” she hissed.

With a calculating gleam in his eyes, Blaise quickly let go of her hands as the two of them whirled, sending her tumbling in the mistletoe’s direction, falling right into Ron Weasley’s arms -

 

* * *

 

Padma Patil accidentally bumped into Viktor Krum on her way to get another drink.  He apologized profusely before suddenly widening his eyes as if he just realized her, “You’re the red-haired boy’s date.”

“I wouldn’t exactly called _this_ a date, to be honest.”

He looked apologetic, “I haff seen him staring at Pansy the whole night.”

She halted, surprised. “You’ve seen?”

“Yeah,” he shrugged, “I mean, Pansy and I are just friends, so I don’t mind.  But he shouldn’t ignore you like that.”

Padma rolled her eyes, “Well, that’s Ron Weasley for you.”

He hesitated. “Would you like to dance with me?”

She narrowed her eyes suspiciously, part of her considering turning down this offer she suspected to be his pity on her, and part of her suddenly realizing she was being extremely close to the famous Quidditch star, and she could see every little detail of his handsome face.

“Please?” He added.

Padma swallowed. “Yeah, sure.”

 

* * *

 

“Pansy?!” Ron gasped as the girl stumbled towards his direction, and he narrowly caught her with his arms just before she fell down.

“I’m a totally _genius_ ,” Blaise declared. “Go on, kiss.”

“Blaise Zabini, I’m going to _murder_ you -” Pansy shrieked, but she was cut off as Ron Weasley kissed her, a move which seemed to surprise both Pansy and himself.

Ron quickly pulled away as if just realizing what he’d done, and Pansy glared at him and demanded, “Why did you pull away, you idiot?”

He blinked. “Um, I thought you might not want -”  And this time, it was him who was cut off by her sudden kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr: ff-sunset-oasis.tumblr.com


End file.
